Violet Lace and Blue Butterflies
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Yuri and Serena are destined to be married by the professor, and things get hot on their first wedding night. Rated M for a reason. Rise belongs to XBrain130
Violet Lace and Indigo Butterflies

A SereYuri oneshot

 **Sayuri Lapis: Finally, I wrote a SereYuri Hentai! I don't own ARC V. Rise belongs to if it was a little late.**

"Professor, I don't want to get married tomorrow!" Selena pouted.

"What's done is done Selena. You are now at the age where you can get married and have your own children so they can become Academia's warriors." Professor Leo told her.

"I told you I don't want to get married right now, and let's not think about children either!" She yelled and continued to rant.

"SELENA!" The professor boomed, finally shutting her up. "You shall listen to what I say. You don't want to be put under treason for being rebellious do you?"

"No…" The indigo haired girl murmured.

"Now the wedding will take place tomorrow, so you must go to sleep early." He said to her.

"Tomorrow?" Selena asked. "I planned it out for a few months now." The professor told her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier then? And just who am I getting married to?" The indigo haired girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yuri of course. He is one of our highest ranked duelists, suitable for someone like you." The Professor answered her. "He also told me that he likes you a lot and that you are interesting."

"Wh-What?" Selena sputtered. She couldn't believe that the professor was saying that to her.

Professor Leo turned his chair around and looked at the screen. "Now go to your dorm and sleep. Tomorrow is the wedding day and you have to be fresh." He said.

Selena nodded and walked to her dorm. She brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas, and went to her bed. She lied down and sighed.

"That stupid idiot told the Professor if he could marry me!" Her body then tensed up with anger and then calmed down. "But at the same time, I kind of like him. He's kind of a nice and helpful guy. He did save me from getting scolded by the teacher when I forgot to turn in my homework a few weeks ago and those times before that."

The sun rose over the Academia dorms, waking up the students that were sleeping. Selena sat up and yawned.

"Selena, it's time to take a bath. The wedding is going to begin at 12:00 AM. Time should not be wasted." One of the maids told her.

"I'm coming." The indigo haired girl mumbled tiredly. She stood up and trudged to the baths. She knew that she couldn't escape that.

The maids rinsed her hair with warm water and soaped her entire body and her hair as well. After her bath, one maid brought in a white dress decorated with lace. Gloves, white heels, and a light veil with white flowers decorated on the crown.

They dressed her up and squealed with delight. "Oh Selena, it looks beautiful on you!" One maid told her.

"Yuri-sama would love it too!" The second maid said, her chest bouncing up and down.

"Now let's go to the altar, Yuri is waiting there." The third maid took her arm. "Hey, don't drag my arm!" Selena cried.

The maids and Selena arrived down to the altar which was filled with Academia students and the professor sat in the big chair.

Selena immediately noticed Yuri, wearing his best suit with his best friends standing next to him. "Good luck in bed with her man." One whispered.

Selena heard what he said and glared. _I won't sleep with that idiot, that's for sure._

"Selena, don't glare. It doesn't suit your pretty face." Asuka told her.

"I just don't get why everyone thinks Yuri is a great person, he's just a huge jerk." The purple haired girl murmured.

The blond haired girl chuckled. "He's actually a goofy and cute guy, though not as cute as Judai in my opinion. I mean, any girl would do anything to marry him, they would even eradicate the other girls."

"What do you mean by that?"

Asuka pointed to a group of angry girls at the front of the row. "I hope Yuri divorces you soon you Osiris Red scum." One of the Obelisk Blue girls hissed. A group of girls that belonged to the Ra Yellow group also gave her death stares. Selena shivered a bit. "It's because of the fangirls." Asuka told her.

"Selena, it's time for the wedding to begin." Professor Leo told her.

"Yes Professor." Selena nodded and walked up to the front of the room next to Yuri.

Asuka gave her a smile. "Good luck!"

Selena gave a small smile and looked back to the podium. Yuri looked at her and gave her a smile. Selena scowled at him. "Now don't be difficult with me Selena, you should be lucky that you're paired up with me. Don't forget the nice things that I did for you." He said.

"Those were nothing." The purple haired girl mumbled.

The wedding music began in the background and everyone clapped. Selena took a deep breath and sighed.

The priest said a few verses and sermons from the book and after that, he closed the book gently. "Yuri, do you take Selena to be your wife?"

The violet haired teen nodded. "Yes, I take her as my wife. I always admired her, despite her being an Osiris Red student. She's cool and headstrong. Whenever she's in trouble by anything, I save her for the most part." He said.

Selena blushed a bit. _Well, I can't say he's lying._

The priest then looked at Selena. "Do you take Yuri as your husband?"

Selena thought about it for a moment, thinking about the words Yuri said to the priest earlier. "Miss Selena, do you have an answer?" The priest asked.

"Yes." She finally answered. "I take Yuri as my husband.

"Then the groom can kiss the bride." The priest said. Yuri looked at Selena and touched her chin. "Wait a minute…" The purple haired girl started, but Yuri kissed her on the lips, not letting her finish her sentence.

The students from Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Osiris Red clapped their hands and awed at the same time. Professor Leo smiled and closed his eyes. "Looks like I made the right choice by saying yes to Yuri." He said to himself.

Later that night, Selena brought her luggage over to the new room that she and Yuri would live in from now on. These kinds of rooms are large and were only reserved for married couples so that the couple could raise children if they ever decided to have some. She observed the room's purple wall with matching lace curtains along with it.

The bed also seemed to be very large, having a large black blanket with a white mattress below it. "So how do you like the room?" Yuri asked her as he was finishing unpacking his stuff. "Not bad." Selena replied. As she was going to take off her wedding dress, Yuri stopped her from it by taking her gloves off of her hands. "I'll take it off."

"No, let me take them off myself." The indigo haired girl said to him.

"I don't want any problems on our wedding night. Just listen." The violet haired male said roughly. He unzipped her dress and it fell down to the ground, revealing her in her blue lace lingerie. The purple haired girl gasped and covered her chest with her hands.

"D-Don't look at me!" Selena murmured in awkwardness.

"And why?" Yuri asked.

"Because…." Selena answered, not giving a proper answer.

"Oh Selena." Yuri chuckled, to which Selena did not find amusing.

He went behind her and unclipped her bra, which fell to the ground. Yuri also tugged on her panties and he soon ripped them off, revealing Selena's female spot.

"Stop Yuri!" Selena shouted, becoming red with embarrassment once again. The violet haired boy then pushed her down on the bed.

"Wait!" The purple haired girl interrupted.

"What is it?" Yuri asked, sounding impatient. "I was hard until now you know."

"Just go gentle on me. Please." She pleaded, looking a little scared.

"Don't worry, I'll be soft." Yuri assured her, his violet eyes looking at her green ones.

He leaned closer to her face and connected his lips to hers, kissing her. Selena closed her eyes gently, enjoying the passionate kiss. Yuri slipped his tongue into her hot mouth, deepening the kiss between them. His tongue touched her tongue, making them taste each other's saliva.

They soon parted away and Selena opened her eyes. "Well, that was something." She murmured.

Yuri smirked. "No problem." He then went to her ear and planted light feathery kisses, making the purple haired girl wince. "It tickles a bit." She said.

The violet haired male ignored her and continued to kiss down to her neck. He then went down to her chest, where he groped her breasts gently.

"Ahh…" Selena threw her head back in ecstasy. He was only groping her chest and this was already becoming too much for her.

Yuri's fingers were already pinching her erect nipples. "So are you getting into this already?" He asked her. Selena nodded weakly, "Just don't stop!"

Yuri closed his violet eyes and started sucking on her nipples. His wet tongue rolled around her hardened left bud. As soon as he was done with sucking on the left bud, he started sucking on the right one.

Selena tugged on the sheets as the ticklish sensation ran through her. _I don't know what or how to explain this feeling!_

After sucking, the violet haired male kissed down her hips to her female spot.

"Ah…Not in there." Selena groaned.

Yuri ignored her and started licking her clitoris, making the dark purple haired girl shriek in surprise.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"N-Nothing." Selena stammered. "It's just that this is so new to me because I never felt like this before."

Yuri went back to eating her out, which made her go crazy and he inserted his middle finger into her entrance, thrusting it in and out.

"Oh…This…Is…Amazing…Ahh…I want…Ahhh…More…" The dark purple haired female groaned. She came on his finger and Yuri took his finger out of her orifice, licking the liquid off.

"Tasty." He murmured and took his pants off along with his boxers. "Suck my dick." He ordered.

Selena nodded and got on all fours; she then put her mouth on his cock and started sucking but first licked his rod. Yuri arched his head back in pleasure and put his hand on Selena's ponytail and scrunched it with his fingers. His other hand went to her asshole and he inserted his finger inside, which made Selena tense up a bit.

Before saying he was going to come, he pushed Selena away from his cock and took his finger out of her asshole, which disappointed her a bit. "Why did you do that?" She pouted.

"I want to save my semen for your pussy." Yuri answered. The violet haired boy then started another make out session with her before pushing her down on the bed. He took her legs and spread them out; looking at the pussy he licked before.

He prepared his cock and inserted it inside of her orifice. The dark purple haired girl's eyes widened and tears came out of her eyes.

Yuri had to admit that he felt sort of sorry for her, so he decided to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and planted his head on her chest.

"Selena, it's going to be ok. Apparently, the pain is going to go away in a while, so it won't last forever." He whispered to the purple haired girl, trying to comfort her.

Selena nodded and tried to get her mind off of the pain. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The pain faded away and was replaced by pleasure.

Her breath was uneven with his and she was shivering due to the excitement. "God dammit Yuri, this feels too good!" She screamed and scrunched his shoulders with her sharp fingers.

Yuri tried to ignore the pain and continued thrusting inside of her. "Selena, I'm gonna cum!" He moaned loudly.

"Then come already, because I'm going to too!" She hissed.

A few seconds later, Yuri spilled his seed inside of her and shouted her name. "Selena!" He cried out in pleasure.

Selena herself did the same.

As the night went on, Selena cuddled against her sweaty husband. Not that she cared on how he smelled, because she herself was sweaty as well.

"It was amazing." She told him, her fingers trailing up and down his chest.

"Yeah, I liked it a lot as well." Yuri whispered in reply. Selena could tell that he was grinning in the darkness.

"Well, I lost my virginity to best guy in the universe. You." She told him.

The indigo haired girl then fell into a deep sleep while Yuri gently played with her ponytail. _I really fear for what's coming in the next upcoming months._ He thought nervously.

9 months had passed and Yuri was in the Hospital section of Academia, sitting next to Selena, who was going to give birth to their baby boy.

"Why didn't you tell me that babies were made from having sex?" She furiously yelled in pain.

"I'm so sorry, it slipped from my mind!" He defended.

"Well, I'm going to literally crush your wrist as your punishment for not telling me." She growled, squeezing it.

"Oww…Selena! Easy on the wrist!" He told her.

The purple haired girl groaned in pain. Yuri felt very sorry for her because of the pain she was going through.

"It's coming out Selena, just push a little more." The midwife told her.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Selena screamed in pain. A little cry came out from below her.

Selena threw herself back on the bed and sighed. "It's out." She whispered weakly.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The midwife told them, handing the baby to Selena.

Selena looked at the slumbering baby inside of the blanket. It had Yuri's hairstyle as well as his hair color and bangs that were indigo colored. Its eyes were pink, like Yuri's.

"It looks like you." She told him.

Yuri took a close look at the child. It did resemble him a little bit.

"We should come up with a name for it. What do you want his name to be?"

Selena thought about it for a moment. "Well, how about we combine our names?"

"What do you mean by that?" Yuri asked, confused for a moment.

"I take the last two letters of your name and the first two letters of my name to form the name Rise. What do you think of that?"

Yuri thought for a moment about it. "That's a good idea."

"Ok, Rise it is." Selena said and looked at her baby for a moment, and then back at Yuri. They stared at each other lovingly for a moment until Rise slapped his mother's chin for attention.

The End

 **Sayuri Lapis: I wanted to add S &M, but when I started, it was pretty awfully written, so I decided to go vanilla. I may write another one soon, but for now, I'm gonna write RuriYuto since it's the only one that I didn't write for yet!**


End file.
